In endoscopic operation techniques, and thus in laparoscopy, cannulae (trocar sleeves) are inserted with the help of trocar obturators into the abdominal wall, in order to make the abdominal area accessible to endoscopic instruments. The operational field can be viewed and the operation itself performed by means of such instruments, observation optics, gripping instruments, cutting instruments, etc. The traumatic effects induced by a trocar are slight compared with those caused by conventional incisions. Such operation techniques generally mean that the patient has a shorter hospital stay, heals more rapidly and enjoys a better cosmetic outcome. For instance, laparoscopic cholecystectomy has thus now gained wide acceptance.
As with all surgical manoeuvres, complications occasionally occur with the endoscopic techniques, e.g., infections, internal bleeding, etc. In the case of laparoscopic cholecystectomy, the complications rate is of the order of magnitude of 5% or less. In many such cases, the patient must undergo another operation, which can negate the advantages of the endoscopic technique, for instance if an open abdominal surgery operation is necessary.